Shower
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: One night Sissy's gets up to take a shower, what happens when she accidentally takes it in the boys bathroom and Odd walks in on her.


Shower

Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko it belongs to its rightful owners and creators

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Authors note, this is a nice smutty Odd and Sissy lemon that was part of my story Spring Break. I have made it a standalone work that is better edited, to those reading look forward to my final Code Lyoko fic _Stranded _which I promise will be my longest, funniest and sexist Code Lyoko fic yet!

Enjoy pure plot-less smutty goodness!

It was spring break and while everyone else was at home or on vacation. Odd and Sissy were still at school so they could make up some extra work. It was a hot night and suddenly Sissy woke up and decided that she needed to take shower, she knew that everyone else was asleep and she greatly looked forward to taking a shower by herself. Since it was a hot night out Sissy was only wearing her pink bra and pink panties. She quickly took her bra off and then she sat down on her bed and slid her panties off and tossed them to the floor. Then she put her pink bathrobe on and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as she got there she took her bathrobe off, put in on the ground and turned one of the locker room showers on and started showering while humming to herself.

While this was happening Odd had recently woken up because of the heat. Like Sissy he was only wearing underwear. Odd decided that he should go and take a shower, so Odd threw his boxers off, put on his purple bath robe and walked to the boy's bath room. When he got there, he saw Sissy naked in the shower with water pouring down her while she was humming to herself. Odd felt his member start to harden; Sissy saw Odd and instantly covered her breasts with her right arm and covered her vagina with her left hand and put her knees together. Sissy blushed bright red and so did Odd, Sissy instantly shouted, "Ah, Odd what are you doing here?"

Odd quickly replied, "This is the boy's bathroom Sissy."

Sissy instantly realized that was right when she saw that this bathroom was a completely different color from the girl's bathroom, she felt like a complete idiot for not realizing this sooner and now here she was naked in front of her boyfriend in the boy's bathroom with no one to blame, but herself. Sissy replied, "Oh yeah it is, sorry about that."

Odd noticed that Sissy looked very sexy with the tops of her breasts pressed together and did his best to keep his eyes on her face as he replied, "That's okay….so how's the water?"

"Fine."

Sissy and Odd kept on staring at each other and Sissy knew she had to find a way to turn this situation around. Sissy took a deep breath, uncrossed her legs, put both of her hands on her hips. Odd's penis became super hard as he looked at his girlfriend's most private parts. Odd saw that Sissy had a nice flat belly, wide hips and two nice big breasts with large dark pink nipples. He also saw that she had a vagina covered in light black pubic hair that had a line going down its middle. Odd kept on blushing as Sissy looked him right in the eyes and shouted, "Stop staring and listen to me Odd! Even though this is the boy's bathroom I'm still taking a shower here wither you like it or not! If you were any other guy I would just call you a pervert and kick you out, but since you're my boyfriend I'll give you a choice! You can either leave or join me! So what's it going to be?"

Without saying a word Odd undid his robe and threw it off him and became as naked as Sissy was. Sissy saw that Odd had arms that had some good muscle on them, but that his legs were pretty skinny. She also saw that he had a nice chest that was neither skinny or muscular; she also saw that he dark blond pubic hair, two nice round balls and an eight inch long penis. Odd and Sissy both blushed some more and Odd saw Sissy's nipples start to harden. He then walked over to her and sighted happily as he felt the warm shower water touched his skin. Odd then hugged Sissy and she happily hugged him back. While they were hugging Sissy said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Odd."

Odd gently rubbed Sissy's back and replied, "It's okay Sissy I know you were just embarrassed."

Sissy replied, "Yeah I was, but I'm fine now."

Odd kissed Sissy's forehead and said, "That's good to hear, I love you Sissy."

Sissy smiled as she replied, "I love you to Odd."

Odd and Sissy then kissed each on the lips. While they were kissing Sissy's nipples brushed against Odd's chest and Odd's penis head brushed against Sissy's pubic hair. They moaned in pleasure and then their kiss ended. Sissy turned around and Odd saw her big round butt and his penis got harder. Sissy then said, "Can you give me a back rub Odd?"

Odd replied, "If you do the same for me."

"Okay."

Odd gave Sissy a back rub and when he was done doing that he turned around and Sissy saw his back and butt. Sissy rubbed Odd's back and when she was done doing that, Odd spun around and they kissed again. While they were kissing Sissy snuck her tongue into Odd's mouth and they had a tongue battle. Odd's member got harder and so did Sissy's nipples. While their tongue battle raged on Odd put his hands underneath Sissy's breasts and flicked her hardening nipples with his thumbs. Sissy ended her kiss with Odd and blushed and said, "You can do that again if you want."

Odd flicked Sissy's nipples again. After flicking her nipples a few more times Odd said, "Can I touch them?"

"You can touch them and my butt, but that doesn't mean we're having sex alright? Tonight were just showering together and having a little fun. We're saving sex for later."

Odd gave Sissy's nipples another flick and said, "That's fine with me."

Odd put his hands on Sissy's big lovely breasts and they were so soft and nice the moment he touched them his penis twitched and a drop of pre cum left it and fell to the ground. Odd gave Sissy's breasts a nice long squeeze and Sissy moaned in pleasure as she felt a heat grow between her legs. Odd kept on squeezing her breasts for awhile and then he took his hands off her breasts and gave her butt a nice squeeze. Like her breasts, Sissy's butt cheeks were so nice and soft that the moment Odd touched them a drop of pre cum shot out of his member. After squeezing Sissy's butt for awhile, he gave it a few quick rubs and put his hands back on her breasts. Odd felt Sissy's hard nipples against his palms as he gave her breasts a nice long squeeze. Odd rubbed Sissy's breasts together and felt her nipples harden against his palms. Odd then pressed this thumbs against Sissy's nipples and Sissy felt a jolt of pleasure shot though her. She kissed Odd again and hugged him, Sissy's breasts pressed against Odd's chest and his penis pressed against her vagina and they both moaned in pleasure. When their hug ended Odd got a bar of soap and started washing Sissy with it.

Odd made sure to wash Sissy's belly, hips, buttock and breasts. He made sure to give special attention to her nipples; then he slowly slid the soap down her body until it was on top of her vagina. Then the edge of the soap touched Sissy's hidden nub and Sissy then screamed in pleasure and opened her legs as wide as they would go and showed Odd her most private part. Odd dropped the soap as he looked at his girlfriend's round pink vagina opening, the sight of it made five pleasurable drops of pre cum dripped out of Odd's member and fall onto the shower floor. Both Odd and Sissy blushed bright red and then Sissy closed her legs and said, "You weren't supposes to see that until we had sex."

"Sorry."

Sissy watched another drop of pre cum leave Odd's member as she picked up the soap and said, "It's okay Odd, it's not that big of a deal since you were going to see it eventually, anyway can I soap you up now?"

"Sure."

Sissy rubbed Odd, with the soap, she rubbed his chest, back, buttock, arms, belly and then she got on her knees and started washing his balls with the soap. Odd moaned in pleasure and then Sissy put down the soap and put her hands around Odd's penis and then she looked Odd right in his eyes , he nodded and Sissy touched his penis, Odd moaned in pleasure as Sissy touched the head of Odd' penis with her right index finger it twitch. Sissy put her right hand around Odd's penis and storked. Odd moaned in pleasure and Sissy smiled and storked it again. Odd then thrust his hips and Sissy the Sissy then ran her left thumb over his urethra and then rubbed her left palm against his penis head while stroking his penis. Sissy then continued stroking Odd's penis with her right hand as Odd thrust his hips again and moaned in pleasure.

Sissy continued stroking his penis, every time she storked Odd's member she just felt it get harder and harder. A drop of pre cum left Odd's penis and Odd felt a pleasure start to build in his balls and move its way to his dick; after three more strokes Odd knew he was going to cum. Odd tried to speak though the pleasure he was feeling as he said, "Sissy…I'm going to…"

Before Odd could say another word the pleasure become too great and he cummed all over his girlfriend's hands; Odd screamed as he cummed for two whole minutes and felt pure bliss and pleasure. When Odd was done Cumming he breathed deeply and saw that Sissy's hands and wrists were covered in his white sticky cum. Sissy got up and looked at her cum soaked hands and said, "It's warm and sticky."

"Can do to you what you did to me?"

"My private part a lot different from yours and works in a very different way."

Odd got on his knees and gently touched Sissy's vagina with his right hand and said, "Don't worry I'll figure it out."

Odd traced his right index finger down Sissy's vagina and Sissy closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. Odd felt pre cum start to leak out of Sissy's vagina and kept searching her wet pubic hair with his right index finger until he found her hidden jewel. As soon as Odd found Sissy's nub, he moved the pubic hair that covered it and pressed his right index finger against it. Sissy screamed in pleasure and then Odd ran his left index finger down her vagina while playing with her nub. Pre cum poured out of Sissy's vagina and covered Odd's fingers as she pleasured her; soon Odd' s fingers were covered in Sissy's pre cum and Sissy felt a pleasure, just building and building inside of her vagina. Then Odd pressed his right index finger against Sissy's nub one more time and Sissy then screamed in pleasure as she cummed. Her vagina walls slammed together and she kept her legs closed as her nice warm cum poured out of her vagina and covered Odd's hands and wrists. Like Odd, Sissy cummed for two whole minutes and felt pure pleasure and pure bliss. When she was done Cumming she and Odd looked at their now cummed soaked hands. Odd and Sissy giggled like naughty children and then Odd said, "I guess we should wash our hands."

"Okay."

Odd and Sissy went to the bathroom sinks and washed all the cum off their hands. Then they continued taking a shower together, even though the water was now starting to get a little cold. However, the decreased water tempter made them no less aroused, Odd and Sissy then got an idea, the turned every shower on so warm shower water rained down upon them. They ran all over the bath room kissing and hugging each other; then they both shared a loving and deep kiss. While they were kissing they put their tongue inside of each other's mouths and had another tongue battle. Odd squeezed Sissy's bum and put his hands back on her breasts and squeezed them while rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Their tongue battle then ended and Sissy moaned in pleasure as Odd storked her nipples a few more times. He gave her breasts one nice big squeeze. Then he thrust his penis against her vagina and Sissy moaned in pleasure, spun around and Odd kept on squeezing her breasts while grinding his penis and balls against her butt.

Odd pressed his thumbs against Sissy's breasts while rubbing her breasts together and squeezing them. Sissy screamed in pleasure and felt the pleasure between her legs return as pre cum started dripping down her vagina. As for Odd two drops of pre cum left his penis and dripped down Sissy's tail bone. The pleasure they were feeling just got greater and greater, then Odd gave Sissy's breast one nice long squeeze while she slammed her bum against his groin and they both cummed! Odd's cum shot out of his dick and covered Sissy's bum and Odd closed his eyes as he cummed for two whole minutes again and felt pure pleasure and bliss. As for Sissy she couldn't keep her legs closed this time because of how great the pleasure was. So she opened them all the way as she cummed again, her cum poured out of her vagina opening and onto the shower floor and like Odd she cummed for two whole minutes again and felt pure pleasure and pure bliss. She closed her eyes until the pleasure left her and like Odd she opened them went it left. Sissy the spun around and she and Odd kissed each other lovingly.

As soon as their kiss ended Odd saw that Sissy's legs were now open all the way again. Sissy however was too aroused to close them. Odd gently stabbed the tip of his right index finger into Sissy's vagina opening and then he sucked on her left nipple. Sissy screamed in pleasure and grabbed Odd's head, put her hands in his hair and urged him on. Odd kept on sucking on Sissy's nipple and pre cum poured out of Sissy's vagina and Odd then took his right hand away from Sissy's vagina and squeezed her right breast with his left hand and flicked her right nipple with his right thumb. Odd kept on sucking on Sissy's nipple and then the pleasure became so great for Sissy that she lost her footing and fell down on top of Odd. Sissy's breasts pressed against Odd's chest and her vagina was pressed against penis and balls. Odd and Sissy kissed again and Odd gave Sissy's butt a very nice squeeze and put his hands on her back. Sissy's breasts pressed against Odd's chest until they were as flat as pancakes. Then Sissy ended her kiss with Odd and sat up with her legs open all the way, her vagina opening hovered over Odd's penis and pre cum poured out of it and covered Odd's penis head. Sissy blushed and said, "I wanted to wait, but I can't any longer. I need you inside of me now Odd!"

Odd grabbed Sissy's hips and said, "Let's do it my dear."

Sissy nodded and then she slowly descended on Odd's penis until his entire penis head was inside of her warm, wet tight vagina opening. Odd and Sissy then closed their eyes and blushed in pleasure. Sissy thrust all the way down on Odd's penis and got his entire member inside of her. The inside of Sissy's vagina was so warm and tight that it instantly made Odd's penis has hard as steel and three drops of pleasurable pre cum shot out of it and into her. Odd and Sissy were virgins no more, Sissy felt no pain though since she had accidentally popped her cherry with a tampon when she was 14. Anyway Odd and Sissy blushed in pleasure and then Sissy said, "This feeling amazing Odd!"

"Yea..!"

Suddenly Odd's penis twitched and three drops of pre cum then left it and went into Sissy's womb. Sissy and Odd then screamed in pleasure and Sissy then started thrusting herself down on Odd's penis. Odd closed his eyes, blushed in pleasure and made sure to meet all of her thrusts. While having sex with Odd, Sissy found her nub and started stroking it. The sight of his girlfriend masturbating made Odd's pleasure even greater, he felt his cum rise all the way from his balls and to his dick. The pleasure just got greater for Odd and Sissy and they tried to delay their release for as long as they could. Sissy's vagina walls started too tightened around Odd's member and Odd's penis twitched and Sissy knew they were about to cum! She then moved until only Odd' penis head was inside of her vagina, Odd and Sissy then smiled at one another and then Sissy thrust herself all the way down until she had Odd's entire member inside of her and only the base was visible. Odd and Sissy then cummed together, her vagina walls slammed around his member, while Odd's penis twitched one more time and then he shot all of his warm sticky cum into her womb.

They cummed so much cummed that it poured out of Sissy's vagina opening, ran down her legs and onto the shower floor. Odd and Sissy cummed for what felt like an eternity. They felt nothing, but pure, amazing pleasure which was so great that it almost made them cry! It made their legs tingle and their fingers shake and it was just magical and amazing. Waves and waves of pleasure washed over them. It was a good thing the walls in the bathroom were shower proof, otherwise everyone in the school would have heard Odd and Sissy's screams of pleasure and joy. When they were done Cumming and they laid down on the shower floor together and Odd pulled most of his penis out of Sissy's vagina until only the head was in. Then he kissed her forehead and Sissy smiled and said, "I love you Odd."

Odd replied, "I love you to Sissy."

Odd and Sissy kissed each other and laid down on the shower floor together and let the shower water wash all their cum off them.


End file.
